Dear Roxas, Love Axel
by mei lynn 64
Summary: Hey, long time no talk right? I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened. I should have been able to stop him. AkuRoku


Dear Roxas, Love Axel.  
Started: Thursday August 19, 2010 at 5:12 P.M.  
Finished: Thursday August21, 2010 at 11:05 A.M.

DISCAIMER! I own NOTHING in this fic besides the plot. I do, however, own half of Raven and Emery. They are me and my hunny-bunny, terra's, love monkeys! XD YUSH! LOVE MONKEYS!

I got this idea one day out of the blue when listening to "Butterfly" by Toybox... I think it's Toybox. I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy.

_}{~*}{~*  
_  
"Hey. Long time, no see, right? I am sorry about that. I have been busy with the kids lately. They started school, but you knew that, right? You know everything. Nothing ever managed to get passed you. Which is funny and scary. Haha...

"I have been good. How about you? ... I miss you so much that I tend to forget what I should do. Then... then I look at the kids and everything is clear again. I have to watch them closely because they are ours and because they are the last parts of you that remains today. Not even Ven, who is your twin, looks like you. Then again, he never has to me.

"I am raising them the same way that they were raised before... Funny, it happened almost two years ago today, but I still cannot say it. I mean...

"I ... I am not over you. Demyx has been trying to set me up with somebody, but I cannot date anybody but you. I refuse to do that too. It just does not seem right.

"I broke my promise to you though. I'm sorry for that. I promised you that I would not join or go near the Organization after I left them. I told you this before, but I could not go into much detail because there were some people here. Demyx and I went back to the Organization and we did it. Xemnas never saw it coming and if he did, he did not do anything about it in time. Xemnas is dead and it is because of what he did to you. We became the leaders of the Organization but I turned it down and left. Demyx stayed because he wanted to be near Zexion and the Organization is the only family that he ever knew. Demyx ended up leaving a few months ago after Zexion was shot three times in the heart. So Larxene and Marluxia lead the gang now. I don't talk to them any more, not even Demyx.

"Raven and Emery were not harmed when we went after Xemnas, and the old man never knew about them. Sora took care of them. He told them that I was trying to find a really good chef job because you told me to do so.

"You would have been so happy to see Xemnas burn and drown the way that he did.

"You would be proud of Raven and Emery. They each know how to speak French, Japanese, and English. Raven is better at French and Emery is better at Japanese though. Sometimes, I think that they are talking about me behind my back because I cannot seem to grasp the Japanese language. Heh... But, they are both still learning.

"Emery acts like he is the older one between him and Raven. He is always looking out for her and protecting her and telling her what not to do and what to do. It is really funny to watch. Raven is just like you in every way, excluding her hair which is becoming more and more strawberry blond each passing day.

"Emery is the one who looks just like you. I remember when he was born. We thought that he would take after me more. It is not true now. The only thing that he gets from me is my eye color. He acts just like you too. He prefers to stick by Raven than other people. I think he will grow out of that habit soon though.

"Raven acts like me when I was a kid, all over the place and getting in trouble. She protects Emery when they go to the playground at school or to the park with me or Reno when he comes down from Midgar. Every single child or person that comes near Emery that Raven deems 'unworthy' gets a rude awakening. I cannot help but laugh though.

"To Emery, Raven is his only friend and will always be his only friend. Raven thinks the same way about Emery too. You would be proud of the both of them.

"... I am really sorry for what happened. I did not think that Xemnas would have come to you to ask you to do that. I really whished you would have told me that he came to you to get me back into the Organization and for you to join sooner. I know that I would have been able to protect you and the kids. I would have been able to save you and you would still be here.

"I still remember what you told me. You opened your eyes for the last time and told me; 'Life isn't worth living unless you have somebody to live and fight for. I'm so glad that I lived my life for you and fought for you. Promise me that you will not go near them and that Raven and Emery will be happy children growing up. Promise me that you will find your own happiness too, Ax?'

"I promised you everything but the last part. You are my happiness. You and Raven and Emery are my only source of happiness.

"You slipped into a colma then. For two years you got worse and worse before the doctor's came to me and told me that you started to bleed internally one night. They said that from the moment that you started to bleed to the moment that they told me, your bleeding had only gotten worse and increased.

"There was nothing that I could do to save you or heal you. Xemnas put a spell on you to keep anybody from saving you without killing you. I could not bear to see you in that much pain. So I did the only thing that I could do. I took you off of life support.

"I know Ven hated me after I did that. Your dad tried to kill me and your mom... Well, I hated the looks she gave me, so dirty and hateful and bitter.

"Riku blamed, and still blames, me for doing what I did. He said that I was wrong and I could have done something, anything, to help and save you. I know that. I don't need him telling me the truth every day that he sees me though.

"I am still really sorry for what happened and what I was not able to do. I wish... I wish that I could go back and stop it from ever happening. To stop myself from joining Xemnas and looking for you. To stop Xemnas from strangling you, raping, bruising you... I wish I could have stopped him from ripping your hair out and burning you alive. I wish I could have found you sooner that way the doctors could have been able to save you.

"I... I set out to come and tell you all of this without crying like I always do, but I cannot seem to help it.

"Even when all of that happened, you were still beautiful to me. You always will be. Got it memorized?

"Raven and Emery wrote you a letter. They both wrote their in Japanese to show you how well they can do it. Though, they both had to have Ven help them. I have them right here. They both took turns writing. Raven's is a little neater than Emery's because Em just started school this year.

"I have to go now though. Raven and Emery will be out of school soon and I have been here with you all day. I need to go and pick them up. I'm going to bring them here tomorrow though.

"I love you my dear Roxas, and I always will."

He put down the small envelope down in front of a blue-gray marble headstone and gently rubbed the top of the headstone. He stood there in silence for a few seconds before he turned around and pulled his jacket around his body tighter.

The fallen auburn autumn leaves flew up and blew passed his feet as he walked.

He was listening to the crunching sound that his boots made against the leaves. He looked back only once, his once bright green eyes swimming with unshed tears.

_}{~*_

_"Dear Mama,_

We miss you so much. Not as much as Daddy though. We hear him each night calling your name in his sleep. When are you coming back to see us? Uncle Ven says that you are with some really special people. You can bring them to visit us when you come too! We do not mind, honestly!

Uncle Reno said that you were never coming back. But Daddy hit him and said something in French really, really fast that me and Emery couldn't understand.

Uncle Ven misses you and Grandma told Uncle that Grandfather blames Daddy. Grandma said that if you hadn't been stupid enough to marry Daddy then you would still be here. But we don't think you and Daddy were stupid.

Aunt Kairi and Miss. Naminé stopped fighting yesterday but Daddy doesn't know about it. Uncle Ven says that Daddy doesn't care about Aunt Kairi anymore because she keeps being friends with Miss. Naminé and Daddy doesn't like that and he never cared or liked Miss. Naminé. We don't care for Miss. Naminé either. She just seems really mean.

We look out for each other like you told us too, Mommy! Daddy and Uncle Sora say they are proud of us for being so brave and close. Uncle Sora left for Egypt a few days ago though. Daddy said it was for the best because he's living his dream and he's over Mr. Riku. What does that mean, Mama? Raven and me don't understand it.

Mommy, if you are with special people, why did they put you in a box in the ground? I heard that somebody said that it was our fault that you went into the ground. Because we came from somebody named the Devil. We didn't come from him. Raven keeps saying that we didn't and I believe her. But... It's not our fault is it?

When can you come home?

_Love you and miss you so much,_

_Raven and Emery"_

_}{~*}{~*_

"My babies... I love you all too. I love you so much, Axel, Raven, and Emery. It's never your fault. Please don't think that."

}{~*}{~*

I hope you enjoyed the fic. I wrote this in one day and didn't like the origional ending with the letter. So I fixed it and this is what you get right here! I am actually kinda proud of it. I like it! ^_^ I really have no idea where this came from but I did enjoy thinking about it for three days or so before I wrote it. It is a one shot and I will NOT continue this in any way, shape, or form. HOWEVER! If you do have a question as to what I am talking about in this fic, which I doubt anybody would, you can ask me in a review and I'll try to help you figure it all out.

Until next time peoples! Whatever the Latin word for good bye is! XD

I hope you all understood the fic. I'll try to reply to reviews to the fics that I'm posting, but don't be surprised if you don't get a reply really soon.


End file.
